Stormy Night
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Sonic discovers Tails' worst fear and comforts him. Sonic/Tails bro love story.


**Okay everyone I have another one-shot for you. I was going to do this story after updating Brotherly Bonds, but this idea won't stop bothering me. It will be awhile before Brotherly Bonds will be updated so in the meantime, enjoy this story!**

**Sonic:9**

**Tails:2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Tails slowly opened his eyes as the sun had just shined in his face. He climbed out of bed and stretched himself. Getting dressed he walked downstairs and saw his older brother in the Kitchen just finishing making breakfast. Smiling he ran into the Kitchen and sat down in the chair across from Sonic.

Sonic turned around and smiled when he saw Tails. "Good morning little bro."

Tails smiled. "Good morning Sonic! So what's for breakfast?" Tails asked bouncing in his seat.

Sonic couldn't help but to smile at Tails' excitement. It had been 3 days since he had taken Tails home with him. Before he met Tails, the poor fox never had a big meal only scraps of food. So Sonic perfectly understood Tails' excitement.

"Well Tails, I've decided to make a big meal today. We have Pancakes, Eggs and French Toast." Sonic said as he set the food on the table.

Tails' mouth watered. "Yum! Hurry up and bring the fork and Maple Syrup over, I'm starving!"

Sonic laughed. "Alright chill out Tails, I'm getting them!" Sonic said as he grabbed 2 forks, plates and the Maple Syrup and set them on the table.

Tails grabbed a fork and took 6 Pancakes, 3 French Toasts and 2 Scrambled Eggs putting them on his plate.

Sonic chuckled as he watched Tails pour Maple Syrup on his Pancakes and French Toasts. He watched his younger brother devouring his food. "Slow down Tails, your going to get a stomachache!"

Tails shrugged as he continued devouring his food.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he took the last of the food and began eating, though not as fast as Tails.

5 minutes later Sonic and Tails had finished eating and already washed the dishes. "Alright Tails, I'm going for one of my runs." Sonic said as he walked toward the door.

"Wait Sonic!"

Sonic turned to face Tails. "What is it?"

Tails started fiddling with his tails. "Can I come with you? You know ride on your shoulders?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course, hop on!" Sonic said as he knelt down.

Tails smiled as he climbed on Sonic's shoulders. "Hi ho and away we go!" Tails said pointing his finger toward the door.

Sonic chuckled as he opened the door and took off running toward Station Square.

* * *

As Sonic was running through Station Square he looked up at the sky and frowned when he saw dark clouds approaching. "Well it looks like a thunderstorm is on the way."

Tails' eyes widened and he looked up seeing the dark clouds. Tails whimpered to himself. He had always been afraid of thunderstorms as long as he could remember. Anytime there was a storm he would curl up in a ball and cry through the entire thunderstorm.

"Hey Tails, you haven't said anything since I mentioned the thunderstorm. Is there something wrong?"

Tails shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just admiring how fast your going. Everything is a blur and I feel so free going this fast." Tails said hoping to get off the topic of thunderstorms.

It seemed to work as Sonic smiled. "Yeah and that's why I love running!"

"But how can you see where you're going this fast?" Tails asked.

Sonic chuckled. "My feet aren't the only thing that's fast! I admit when I first started running, I crashed into things a lot. With a little training, I can now see perfectly while going so fast!"

Tails frowned. "I wish I could run fast like you. That way I can follow you around wherever you go."

Sonic grinned. "I'm sure with a lot of practice you'll be fast like me in no time!"

Sonic ran for another 10 minutes before deciding to head home. By the time Sonic and Tails made it back home, the dark clouds had completely covered the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

"Wow the storm clouds sure made it here pretty fast." Sonic said as he walked through the front door.

Tails hopped of Sonic's shoulders. "Well I hope we don't lose power in the middle of the night."

Sonic shrugged as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "That never happened before, but hey you may never know!"

As the rest of the day went by Tails became even more nervous. When it started to rain down heavily, Tails silently hoped that there wouldn't be thunder and lightning.

When it was 9:00pm Tails had to go to bed. Walking into his room he removed his gloves, shoes and socks and climbed on his bed. He stared out his window watching the rain fall. _"Please be just rain, please be just rain." _Tails kept repeating in his head.

Just as Tails was about to fall asleep there was a loud boom followed a flash of light. He started shaking madly. Another boom occurred that was louder then first one and Tails shrieked pulling his blanket over himself.

* * *

Sonic was laying on his bed staring out his window. _"How am I supposed to get to sleep with all this racket?" _He then began to think about how Tails was quiet when he mentioned a thunderstorm. _"Hmm, Tails said that he was quiet because he was admiring my speed, but I have a feeling it's something else."_

No sooner than Sonic thought that, he heard a loud boom followed by a shriek coming from Tails' room. "Tails are you alright!?" Sonic called out.

Sonic waited a few seconds for a reply, but didn't get one. Another loud boom of thunder occurred and he heard Tails shriek again. Sonic was about to get up when he heard rapid sound of footsteps heading toward his room.

Tails quickly jumped on Sonic's bed and crawled up to Sonic. "S-Sonic?"

"Let me guess, you have Astraphobia?" Sonic asked.

Tails gave Sonic a blank look. "Astra-what?"

"Astraphobia. It means that your afraid of thunder and lightning." Sonic explained.

Tails slowly nodded his head. "Oh, in that case then yes I do. Can I sleep with you?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course you can. Come here." he said extending his arms out.

Tails wasted no time and quickly dived into Sonic's arms while crying his eyes out.

Sonic brought Tails closer to himself. "Shh, it's okay Tails, your safe with me." Sonic said while rubbing Tails' back.

Another loud boom of thunder followed by a flash of lightning occurred and Tails whimpered. "P-please Sonic m-make it stop!" Tails said burying his face into Sonic's chest.

Sonic sighed. "If I could Tails, then believe me I would. Your just going to have to wait for the storm to stop."

Tails sniffed. "I g-guess I can wait for it to stop."

Sonic wrapped his right arm around Tails. "Just try to go to sleep and remember that I'll protect you."

Tails smiled and nodded his head. He snuggled against Sonic and within seconds fell asleep.

"_Don't worry Tails anytime your scared, always know that I will comfort you." _Sonic thought before falling asleep as well.


End file.
